Lost in the Avatar World
by I'llClingToTheOldRuggedCross
Summary: When two girls Shun and Lin, who have just mastered Hydro and Geo kenesis enter the Avatar world they'll have to fight to get back!
1. Chapter 1

N/A:Hey everyone heres my first story i'm an Avatar maniac and even though the shows over the adventures will still continue.PS-I will have asong of the day to go with the story.

Song of the day-Mazame from Mai Hime

It was a bright sunny afternoon me and my friend Lin had just got back from school and we still had our old dirty school uniforms on we both ran outside jumping off the porch my long curly blonde hair and Lin's longer straightbrown hair flew in the wind.

I closed my eyes to let the sun hit my cheek however i felt nothing i tried again but still nothing i opened my eyes to see it was dark and cloudy out side a single raindrop fell from the sky and hit my nose.

"Oh great, the perfect weather for my hydro-kenesis class"I said i waved to Lin then told her i had to go the rain began to fall more we covered are heads with books.

"Ok i'm off to my Geokenesis class too"Lin says smiling i nod my head we bow to eachother telling we'll see each other after school then i head off.

While i am running on the streets i put my books down for a second"_I wonder if i can try my Hydrokenesis skills right now the teacher did say i was very good"_I raise my hands in the air and try to bend the water nothing happens.

I sit on the sidewalk dissapointed suddenly my watch rings i look down at it to see i'm late for class i hurry and stand up then pick my books up and run on the empty streets again.

I run into class exhausted i fall against a wall while still standing up"I'm here Mr.Hakoro"i say still trying to cath my breath Mr.Hakaro walks up to me.

"Ms.Shun it'svery unusual for you to be late"he says i nod my head

"Yes i know i appologize"i say i then stand up and bow

He nods to me"Very well the rest of the class is outside trying to perfect their hydrokenesis powers in the rain"he says i thank him then run outside the rest of the class is standing in parka's all in stances trying to control the water.

I run over to the group a girl throws a parka to me i quickly put it on over my school uniform then stand with the group"_I sure hope i can do it today"_i think.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Lin is inside with the rest of her group seeing Lin is into the Geokenesis she and her fellow

Geokenesis's hate the rain she and her class are in a very strong rooted stance trying to lift the eearth from the ground."_I hope i'll do okay"_Lin thinks.

Back on the other side of town class is almost over and none of the class including me has lifted any water i sigh then close my eyes in frustration"Daangit this is crap"i say a little too loud.

Everyone looks at me a girl with short red hair and gray eyes walks up to me"What'd you say"she says angrily.

I close my eyes in frustration then open them again i throw my fists in the air"I said this is crap, i've been in this stupid class for a year and i haven't lifted a single drop of water".

Whenever i throw my fists down i suddenly feel as if some of the rain around me has stopped everypne stares in disbelief"What"i say.

Someone points behind me"Look"he says i slowly turn around then my eyes widen where i had thrown my fist down the rain around me froze in mid air.

"Woah"i whisper then suddenly a bell rings the teacher walks outside"Well did anyone"he starts but then looks at my area and stops.

"Oh my gosh who did that?"he questions i suddenly try to hide behind the crowd but everyone pushes me in front an points to me.

"Well good job Ms.Shun whatamazing abilities"he says he then waves his hands"Class dismissed"he says i nod then take my parka off.

I then start running off for home.Meanwhile on the other end of town Lin's class is about over she looks around dissapointed "_If the people in Avatar do it why not us_?"she thinks.

Then she closes her eyes and try's to focus on moving the rock she pictures the image in her mind but feels no movement she sighs in defeat but keeps her stance.

Everyone around her gasps"Lin look what your doing"they say Lin opens her eyes and to her surprise see's herself levitating the rock.

Suddenly the bell for Lin's class rings too Lin looses her focus and drops the rock the teacher walks inside"Class dismissed"she says everyone nods Lin stands in a trance for minute then runs home.

On Lin and my way home lightening starts to strike in the sky"Uh-oh"i whisper i put my books over my head again on the other side of town Lin does the same.

Suddenly a lightening bolt strikes from the sky i don't notice it because i'm looking down but soon i faint from where it strikes me in the back.

Lin is looking above at the sky when another bolt of lightening strikes she gasps and try's to move to move out of the way but gets struck like me.

We both lay their on the empty sidewalk not to see eachother for a long time.

So was it good?bad?i want to know!please review i won't write another chapter until i get 5 reviews.

PS-I know not any Avatar stuff yet but their was Hydro and Geo kenesis that's close enough.


	2. Chapter 2

MS67:Hey everyone you'll be happy(maybe) to know I am back, and badder than ever!

Random people:Yay!(Clapping)

MS67:A lot of the story's I wrote where way back in Elementary School, and now that I have an A in English, and now that I DO know how to actually write, I will update all my story's starting with this one!

Random People:Yay!(Clapping)

MS67:Thanks everyone, now shut-up, and enjoy my improved writing!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Song of the day-Devil Town by Bright Eyes(I think)

I couldn't tell much when my eyes first opened to a damp, gray that I had been struck by lightening, and had one hell of a headache.

It pained me a little in my stomach to sit up, but I ignored my body's desire to stay down.I turned my head to look at my surroundings, large amounts of Weeping Willows, a small swampy pond nearby, and wet mud, everywhere, including under me, "Eww" I complained, trying to scrape the residue off of my back-side.

I stood up"Where am I?"I screamed into the empty sky, as if to prove that life is a cruel bitch, it started raining, it was nice to have the cold water get rid of the mud that once covered my body, but I was still alone, lost, and now I was cold, and soaking wet.

I heard a tiny ruffle behind a few of the trees, it scared me to no end'_What if it's a murderer, or some kind of killer animal!'_ I ran through the list of possibility's in my head.

Out from behind the trees was a large animal about twice as large as me, it looked like a mix of a hog, and a rhino"Help!"I shouted, which as soon as I did I figured out it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, the hog-rhino charged torward me, I closed my eyes waiting for a cruel death by an un-known creature, but it never came.

I heard the movement of a very large boulder, and the whimpering of the animal then nothing.I heard foot-steps, closer, and closer, I didn't dare open my eyes, too afraid.

"Shun?"a bubbly voice asked, I knew the voice anywhere I opened my eyes and looked up, there was Lin, she was okay!

"Lin!"I didn't even have t run to here, she was only a few inches away from me, I hugged her tightly as her damp uniform squished against mine, and her lng brown bangs tickled my head.

"Lin, where are we?"I asked trembling, this was no time to cry, but it was hard to hold back the tears.

"I don't know"she softly replied and rubbed my back"I woke up, and went to find any-one who could tell e where we where, I tried waking you up but you wouldn't".

"Oh"I replied I let go of Lin, then we just stood there for a long time, no, moving closer to Lt saying, or probably even thinking anything.

Until Lin said"Shun, are bending works really good here, remember how I moved that big rock to smash the hog, could you try and make the rain stop?".

I laughed a little almost forgetting the incident, and held my breath, while I moved my arms in an alien pattern, and tried to make the rain freeze, which it did, almost hitting us on the head.

"Better?"I chuckled.

"Yeah"Lin smiled a little too.

"Lin, I think we should go try to find some-one, how far did you go?"Wind whipped across my face pulling ringlets into my teal eyes.

"Not very far, and you're right we should keep looking"Lin went in front of me, I quickly bended the ice back into water, and collected it into my purse, I luckily had with me.

As we walked along I protected us from the continuing rain with a shield of ice, and Lin had found some pieces of rust lying on the forest floor, so she bended it into a dagger, which attached to a piece f wood she broke off, and made into a spear.

"What time is it, Lin?"I asked wearily, the rain had ended hours ago, and I could nw see the sun setting before me.

"I don't know, my watch doesn't work in this dimension"she complained, slapping the watch.

As if on cue, we heard a grunt in the distance, then sizzling"You hear that"I whispered, moving closer to Lin.

"Yeah, lets check it out"Lin said excited she bended some dirt over us, to camoflauge us I guess.

We moved closer to where we'd both heard the sound, flaming embers slung past us"Woah!"I tried to keep my voice low.

We peered from twear the ember had been tossed there was a guy, his hair kinda-long, wore down, it sexily hung in his eyes, and it was the color of ravens, he was fighting with a girl who had long red hair, it was wavvy, and pulled awkwardly into a half-ponytail, where crossed and directly on the cute boy.

"People!"I said a little too loudly.

"Shhh!"Lin put a finger to my lip.

The black hair boy looked at me, he said nothing, he seemed to be entranced, the red hair girl followed his gaze"Who are you?"she threatened creating a fire-ball in her hand.

I took water from my purple, elbow purse and created a water-ball"None of your buisness!"I spat, I took and encircled it around her head, she squeezed her eyes shut as I froze it, her now twice as big head fell to the dirt.

"Hurry!"cute boy took mine, and Lin's hand and ran with us through the forest"Zafiah's a very powerful fire-bender, she won't stay frozen for long!".

His shoes suddenly became engulfed in fire"Hold on!"he warned, we grabbed the sides of his shirt, as he lifted off into the sky, he flew with us till about what seemed to be 4:30 AM, he landed.

The spot he picked was a nice, flat clearing, with Sakura Trees surrounding it, and no animals where seen or heard.

The guy sat down exhausted, he wiped sweat from his brow, then clicked his tongue against his cheek"Thank you for saving me"he smiled a little, I love the way he smiled.

"No problem"I said, Lin nodded in agreement.

"I'm Zuko, by the way"he held out his hand we both shook it.

"I'm Shun, and this is my best friend Lin"I smile back at him, there was this weird flutter in my stomach when he smiled even larger back, what was wrng with me?

"You're both waterbender's?"he asks, pointing between us.

"No, I'm an earth-bender"Lin proudly slaps her chest.

All is quiet until Lin gets the nerve to talk"Zuko, we're not from here".

Zuko looks at us all puzzled"Where are you from?"he asks.

"Emerald Coast, Florida"Lin says quietly, she blushes when Zuko once again looks puzled, and I begin to get....jealous?

"I've never heard of it"he stps then whispers"are you lost?".

"Yes"I answer this time.

"Well"he says then doesn't speak for a while, he finally chears his throat"I dn't know how t get you home, but I know some-one who does".

"Who"we ask in unison, me not being as excited about leaving Zuk, when we hadn't even got to known each-other.

"The Avatar"Zuko smiles.


End file.
